memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Search for Dana
Typhuss walks into the X-Files building as Mulder meets up with him. Hey there Mulder says as he shook his hand. Typhuss looks at him. Hey, so was Dana on a case or a mission says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at him. Unknown at the moment Mulder says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and goes inside the building he was looking around it and sees the papers all over the place and then sees the scorch marks on the wall of the building. That's a scorch mark Mulder says as he looks at it and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah it is, maybe from a phaser, a particle weapon or a disruptor pistol says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Wrong it's a Starfleet phaser, it matches Agent Scully's Captain Martin says as he leans on the door way. Typhuss shakes his friend's hand and introduces him and Mulder. Captain, this is Agent Mulder and Mulder, this is Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at them. John and Mulder shook hands. How do you know that? Mulder asked as he looks at him. He looks at them. I recognize the scorch mark patterns, it looks like she was trying to hit something or someone John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. This is what happened, Dana was working, she was alone and her attackers fired at her, Dana fired back at them and she tried to fight them off but there were too many of them and then she gets captured by them says Typhuss as he looks at John and Mulder. John looks around and sees something. Here's something oh no not good John says as he looks at a piece of the uniform. Typhuss looks at it. The Lucian Alliance, damn says Typhuss as he looks at John. Mulder looks at them. Thanks I'll gather a strike team and we'll handle it Mulder says as he looks at them. Typhuss tries to convince Mulder that she's not on Earth. I don't think Dana is on Earth, she has to be on one of their ships says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at him. Thanks but you're help is no longer required Captain Martin Mulder says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Sorry but we've got the mothership's signature and we know where their going Captain Martin says as he looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at him. Give me the coordinates Mulder says as he looks at him. John shakes his head. Mulder grabs him by his uniform and throws him to the wall. WHERE ARE THEY GOING!! Mulder shouts as he looks at John. Typhuss grabs Mulder's arm. Stop it Mulder, let go of him says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder, then Typhuss pulls Mulder off of John. Mulder walks out of the room as Typhuss helps John up and asked if he was all right. Are you all right, John? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I've fought Commander Dorgo on a Xindi super dreadnought, and besides a messed up uniform I'm good John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pats him on the shoulder. Mulder is just worried about Dana, he just wants to find her says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I understand but he should be a little bit controlling of his emotions, because I've learned that someone with that much emotion is a danger to not only himself but to his unit on the field John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Let him clam down, maybe he doesn't like you says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. That's something I'm use to Dorgo doesn't like me your former friend Lex doesn't like me and your former brother in law Cole doesn't like me or you so yeah I'm use to it man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers a bit. You better stay out of Mulder's way, just to be on the safe side says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We've tracked an Alliance mothership leaving orbit on course for the Alliance border, Starfleet has ordered the Enterprise to head out I wouldn't mind having the Intrepid as back up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Sure, Mulder can go on my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Good idea John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well I should get Mulder and then we can go says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves to find Mulder. John nods and beams back to the Enterprise as Typhuss walks over to Mulder. I don't see how you can stand someone like that Mulder says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and explains that he and John are friends. John and I are friends says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Mulder looks at him. So what's up? Mulder asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. The Enterprise is going after the Alliance ship that captured Dana, we need to go now says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Mulder gets his jacket. Let's get Scully back Mulder says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Kira to Intrepid, two to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge.